


Storms make the flowers fresh again

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hair Washing, Held Down, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Laughter During Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Sharing a Bath, Spanking, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: "I'm not some—"Smack."child you can put—"Smack."over your knee and spank." Jaskier wiggled on him, trying to loosen his grip, but instead only managed to have Geralt rip the seam of his trousers and down to his crotch. It revealed a dainty pair of small clothes he was almost sad to also shred.Geralt pushed his shirt up to expose more of his skin, smirking at the sight of the pert ass reddening under his eyes. "Obviously not," he said.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 23
Kudos: 457
Collections: Geraskier Kink Bingo





	1. held down

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Geraskier Kink Bingo B1 space "Held Down".

"It wasn't my fault that thing was waiting for us hidden in a bush," Jaskier protested yet again, hurrying to follow Roach's fast pace.

Geralt ignored him, like he had for the better part of an hour, his head turned away towards the other side of the road, and all Jaskier could see were the guts and blood coating his usual white hair. The both of them were in dire need of a bath, needless to say, after their recent… misadventure.

"You're right, we encountered endregas before, but they're usually bigger and noisier, there was no way I could've predicted it jumping on me like that. If I had a horse of my own or you'd let me ride Road, from time to time…"

He reached out his hand to pat her leg, but before he could, Geralt glared at him over his shoulder.

"Don't touch Roach," he spat out, a deep crease set between his brows. Well, those were the first words he said since he had to rescue Jaskier from an imminent death, so Jaskier saw it as an improvement. Geralt didn't spare him another look, turning back forward. Jaskier pulled his tongue out at him but didn't dare try to touch Roach again.

His feet were starting to ache, but it wasn't as bad as before, when he couldn't afford to buy new boots and the soles of his previous pair were almost see-through. Now, being the unofficial bard of the White Wolf, Geralt of Rivia, he could buy many pairs of boots, even a hat if he fancied it, and keep a spare of his soft fancy outfit.

"Next time, I'll be more prepared. I'll stay behind and remain quiet as a mouse, a tiny one who doesn't even squeak in front of danger. I'll be—"

"A mouse doesn't talk my ears off and distract the both of us enough to be jumped upon by monsters I could've very easily heard otherwise. It's one thing to follow me around, bard, it's another to endanger us. Your constant babbling needs to cease."

"Babbling?" Jaskier scoffed, throwing his hands in the air. "Well excuse me for wanting to entertain you during our dangerous contracts. I aim to lighten up the mood and distract from the nauseous smell of the monster head you're carrying around. Beside, no one has thrown stale food at us in weeks, a notable improvement."

"Should I instill the notion into you like I would a child?"

Jaskier gaped at him, gesticulating like he was offended, and yet the sweet scent of lust oozed from him. "You wouldn't dare, you big oaf," he defiantly said.

Geralt turned eyes blazing fury. "You want to get on Roach? Fine." He grabbed him by the collar and brought him over his lap. Only his grip prevented Jaskier from falling over.

The bard held onto a muscular calve with a yelp. "Geralt!" He tried to move, swing back down to the ground, but Geralt had him secured by the back of his trousers, holding him down over his lap. Roach hadn't even looked sideways, used to their antics.

"I thought you wanted to ride her?"

"Not upside down! Oh by Melitele, if I fall over my head, Geralt, I will compose a ballad about your worse habits—" His sentence abruptly stopped in a pained gasp when Geralt slapped his ass.

"I told you to shut up, bard."

"I'm not some—" _Smack._ "child you can put—" _Smack._ "over your knee and spank." Jaskier wiggled on him, trying to loosen his grip, but instead only managed to have Geralt rip the seam of his trousers and down to his crotch. It revealed a dainty pair of small clothes he was almost sad to also shred.

Geralt pushed his shirt up to expose more of his skin, smirking at the sight of the pert ass reddening under his eyes. "Obviously not," he said, smoothing his gloved hand over it before slapping it again. The tender flesh jiggled lovingly under his care.

"Tell me to stop and I will," Geralt grunted, directing Roach away from the road with a light tap of his heel.

Jaskier peered up at him with a blue eye, working his lip between his teeth in a tantalising way. "I suppose I ought to be punished for my misbehaviour."

This time, Jaskier's moan was more pleasure than pain when Geralt spanked his ass, his legs tensing before relaxing. He hid his face in the crook of his arm, still holding onto Geralt, and cursed under his breath. Geralt administered a few more slaps, careful not to put much strength into them, just enough to make the skin turn the same shade than Jaskier's ears.

The bard would let out breathy moans with every blow, his heart pounding wildly in his ribcage as he could do nothing but take it. His cock was hard and poking Geralt's thigh once he stopped, satisfied with his work. He could smell the salty tang of precum in the air.

"Promise me you'll be more careful while on contracts," he said, his thumb lightly rubbing his puckered hole that clenched in surprise. Jaskier panted hard, unable to press down or back against his fingers. He whined in frustration, cheek pressed on Roach's side, and didn't reply. Geralt brought down his hand on one thigh, right against the curve of a cheek, then the other.

Jaskier's cry was loud, and Geralt was glad they were in the middle of nowhere. These sounds only belonged to him.

"Promise."

"I can't even think right now, and you want me to— _ah, fuck_ alright alright. I promise I'll be careful. I'll stay far away from dangerous looking monsters."

"Good." His ass was flushed, the skin starting to swollen, Geralt wanted to bite it. Instead he pressed down on the spot behind his balls and massaged his hole with his thumb. "Climax now."

Jaskier's body went taunt at the sudden stimulation. That was all he needed. He cried and his cock sputtered hot cum in his wrecked small clothes. Geralt felt it against his thigh and hummed in satisfaction. They'd arrived at a small clearing amongst the trees and he helped the bard down before he followed suit. His trousers and small clothes had pooled at his ankles, but he made no effort to gather them. Geralt helped him step out of them and fetched their waterskin to offer it to him.

"Take a few sips."

While Jaskier was doing that, he unloaded Roach from the saddlebags and set them against a fallen log. He unfolded their sleeping cots and spread them side by side. "Come, lay down."

For once Jaskier did as he asked without fuss, laying on his stomach. Geralt was familiar with this type of catharsis. He'd pushed him to an edge, and now he would make sure he came safely back to himself. 

He took a clean cloth they kept for bandages, a small bottle of oil and spare clothes for Jaskier. He kneeled beside the man who hadn't moved, his long shirt giving a glimpse of his ass as he laid his head on his crossed arms.

Geralt removed his gloves and smoothed his hand down his spine, taking in his breathing and slowing heart rate. He was already starting to relax. He took the discarded waterskin and dampened the cloth.

"Could you turn on your side for me, so I can clean you?"

He washed off the drying cum with a gently touch, keeping his other hand on a narrow hip. Jaskier watched him in silence, then rolled back on his stomach when prompted. Geralt pushed up his shirt, hot desire curling low in his stomach at the sight. He ignored it in favour of warming up the oil between his fingers before he spread it on the bruised ass.

He normally used it for inflamed muscles and scars, with some care the bard wouldn't feel any more discomfort by the next day. Jaskier hissed between his teeth at the initiating pain, but he relaxed once the oil started working. He hummed and spread his legs further apart.

"Better?" Geralt asked him as he massaged the plump ass. It was supple and soft. The bruise was already starting to fade under his ministrations. He wondered how it would feel to rub his cock in between, paint him with his cum, or have Jaskier on his back while he rode him for how good he had been.

"Much. I know why you love me massaging you."

Geralt hummed. "Not only the massage, Jaskier. The person giving it to me."

Jaskier's heart skipped a beat, but he didn't say anything else.

The night was settling in, and with it a cold breeze. Geralt tucked Jaskier in their warmest blanket and stood up to fetch wood to start a fire.


	2. Don't stop please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small update to let you know I didn't abandon this fic, I'm planning on finishing it! I'm currently working on two WIPs for Halloween, so that's what I'll be focusing on in the near future. It's going to be spoopy and I plan on adding smut in them. :)
> 
> This is my fill for the "Rough Kissing" space on Card C of the Geraskier Kink Bingo.

They didn't talk about it over the following days. Jaskier would sleep on his stomach, tucked into Geralt's side, and neither of them would mention it in the morning. Geralt wanted to make the bard his and to be Jaskier's, but he wasn't going to bring up feelings before Jaskier did, out of wanting him to choose after he exposed himself, and out of cowardice. Nobody ever said he was the most articulate with sentiments.

Once he got used to sleeping with Jaskier plastered to him, he didn't like being alone in his bed. Especially when Jaskier started playing with his hair and humming a soft lullaby until he fell asleep. Touching him more gently that anyone ever did. Those nights were dreamless.

He'd usually wake up with Jaskier's hard-on digging into his thigh, rubbing himself on it in his sleep. There was nothing more that Geralt wanted to do than let him use his throat or sit on his face for the still healing bruises on his cute buttocks. He didn't act on it.

He succeeded in behaving up to the next city, Rosemerrow near Claywich in Velen. They'd came here a few times over their years together and the people there didn't insult Geralt on sight. In fact, some of them were even amicable. Geralt had checked the notice board and was on his way to join Jaskier on the main street when he spotted him talking with someone. The man was being overfriendly, giving him sly glances and bashful smiles. Geralt frowned and unconsciously squared his shoulders. The stranger quickly walked away when he noticed Geralt approaching, which was for the better. Geralt liked this town, he didn't want to cause it any trouble.

"Anything interesting?" Jaskier inquired, giving him a sweet tart. It had coated his fingers in sticky juice and he had some crumbs on his chin. Geralt wanted to stick Jaskier's fingers in his mouth to suck them clean, lick the crumbs from his chin.

Fuck.

"Is this how you prefer to be romanced?" He asked him later, when they were installed in their room at the inn and Jaskier was tuning his lute for tonight's performance.

"What?"

"The man from earlier, he was flirting with you."

Jaskier snorted when he remembered who he was talking about. "He was asking me about the best way to get into the bard school in Oxenfurt, he probably thought seducing me was the best way to get that information."

"Hmph."

"Geralt." Jaskier stared at him with a grin. "You're jealous."

"I… was jealous."

Jaskier put his lute on the bed and pulled him in by his medallion to roughly kiss him, all teeth and little finesse. Geralt wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back just as fiercely, grabbed his ass with both hands and squeezed the plush flesh, breathing in the small gasp Jaskier made.

"You're so dense at times, for someone as smart as you are," Jaskier said against him, their breaths mixing together. Geralt groaned.

"You flirt with everyone, how was I to know?"

"I've been accompanying you for fifteen years, Geralt. I let you spank me and enjoyed every moment of it. I've imagined your hands on me for so long, I can't believe how good the real ones feel."

Geralt brought him into another kiss and hoisted him in his arms, let himself fall backwards on the bed so Jaskier would be on top of him. The bard grinded down on his hardening cock and slid his hands under his shirt, pushing it up as he explored his chest.

"Fuck, your tits are so plump. Ugh." He jerked forward when Geralt tried to pull on his trousers from the back, only for the tight waist to not give up. Geralt groaned and dove his hands between them, eager to touch Jaskier's cock.

"I've dreamt of touching you for years," he growled in the hollow of his throat, pressing a wet kiss there. "Test all your self-proclaimed bed skills."

"Oooh, not only self-proclaimed, dear heart."

"Mm. I don't doubt it." Finally, he untied his breeches and slipped them down enough to free his cock and balls. He hadn't had a good look the other day, only felt him over their clothing as he'd rutted onto his lap. It was so hot in his hand, thick and curving slightly upwards, a detail Geralt found cute. Although there was nothing cute about Jaskier right now; his back arched as he leaned over him with his arms on both sides of Geralt, thighs spread wide on his lap and his clothes askew, watching him through his disheveled hair with half-lidded eyes. His spit-slicked mouth was agape, letting out small needy gasps at Geralt's fast strokes, his hips meeting his movement.

He was doing this dry, and for a moment he was distracted by how the skin moved back and forth, exposing the head and those nice thick veins, pulling his balls tighter against his body. He fisted his chemise with his free hand to get it out of the way, wanting to see more. He was so pretty to look at.

"I have to be downstairs soon," Jaskier whined, pouting. "The barkeeper will be wondering where I am."

"So be it. Let me have my way with you first, help you warm up your voice."

Jaskier's cock twitched in his hand, obviously pleased by the attention. He leaned down and licked into Geralt's mouth, his nose digging insistently into his cheek. Geralt could only focus on his soft lips, the dip on the hip he was holding to steady him, his weight grounding him down. He flipped them in the bed, let go of his mouth to crawl down his body, pulling his chemise aside to leave messy kisses on his collarbones and under his belly button, where his soft hairs turned coarser and denser.

He left a last kiss on that hip dip before he dove for the head of his cock resting on his belly. His precum coated his tongue and he greedily sucked for more, pushed back Jaskier on the bed when his hips lifted to meet his mouth. He kept his hand on Jaskier's stomach, feeling his heart beating furiously in his ribcage. Jaskier wrapped one hand around his wrist and the other one in Geralt's hair, pushing it away from his face so he could better watch him suck his cock.

Geralt stared back at his wide-eyed gaze and sucked harder, humming. He was showing off, he knew that, but fuck if he wasn't enjoying Jaskier's reactions. The man's legs were constantly shifting, his whole body almost vibrating with the need to move, and yet all he was doing was pet his hair and voice his pleasure. Talking had always been a second nature of his.

"Don't stop please," he kept babbling, moaning loud enough that the patrons around them might have a preview of his vocal talents. Saliva gathered in Geralt's mouth as he took him down to the root, gagging in his eagerness but not stopping. He intended to make Jaskier cum in time for his performance, mindless of his own pleasure that was throbbing in the constraint of his leather breeches. There would be time later to take care of himself.

He paid some attention under the head, holding the base to glide his wet lips on that spot over and over. Jaskier tightened his grip and pressed down, urged him to resume sucking him, which he did. He was being sloppy, spit dripping down his balls and staining his breeches. Geralt was thrilled to dirty his usually pristine outfit, and he knew his other ones were caked with mud.

He closed his eyes and let Jaskier bob his head up and down, breathing through his nose and relaxing his throat. He smelled delicious, the scent of pleasure sweet and spicy, and he found himself slowly thrusting into the mattress to relieve his own hard cock. Hair was falling in his eyes but he made no attempt to push it away. He hadn't had many lovers who felt confident enough to direct him, and he was sure it was because Jaskier was the one using his mouth that he was enjoying it so much.

"Fuck, Geralt--" Jaskier whined, close to completion. He suddenly let go of him, which wouldn't do at all. Geralt sucked him fast, swallowing around his cock until he felt it throb before Jaskier spilled down his throat with a loud cry, his grip like a vice on Geralt's wrist. His hips did a valiant effort to move and Geralt milked him with his mouth, swallowing everything he had to give him.

Afterwards he kissed his softened cock and got up to retrieve a wet cloth to clean him up. The breeches were soiled, though, which Jaskier loudly complained about while he discarded them. They laid side by side on the bed, Jaskier turning to face him, resting his cheek in his palm. He cupped Geralt through his leather breeches, sighing.

"You're huge, my gods. How do you even fit in those?"

"I'm normally not in that state when I put them on."

Jaskier bit his swollen lip, looking at the door and then down at his clothed cock. Geralt could see the indecision on his face.

"Go. I have a monster to track and you have a performance." Geralt traced his abused mouth with his index. "We'll have time, afterwards." Jaskier sucked on his digit, swirling his tongue around it.

Fuck.

"You're right. Later." He let go with a smile and intent eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://cap-sweet-and-salty-sadness.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptainMarianna).


	3. come for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelings in my smut, who would've thought? :O This chapter completes the story, I hope you enjoy!

Geralt never was so dedicated to tracking a monster yet so distracted. He kept replaying the moment at the inn in his mind, the way Jaskier's face had lit up with pleasure and how he tasted, how he stared at him across the room while he was singing as Geralt made his way outside. He'd almost tripped on his own feet at the attention, which wasn't like him at all.

Sleeping with people was easy. It was feelings he struggled with.

He found the water hag among a group of drowners and took care of them at once, relieved it wasn't raining that day and that he could use _igni_ at will. He collected one of the hag's teeth as proof, and her tongue for his own personal use. It was long and thick and could be tanned into tough leather for his armour, handy for repairs.

He washed his hands in the lake but his face was still half caked with mud that the monster had thrown at him when he returned to the alderman, and he must've looked more frightening than usual in his impatience because the man gave him his full pay without arguing, even let him keep the tooth. Nice village, this Rosemerrow.

It was late so no one bothered him on the way back to the inn. He paid for a warm meal and for a bath to be prepared, but the innkeeper told him his travel companion had already taken care of that. Geralt thanked him and brought the food tray upstairs to Jaskier and his room.

He thought Jaskier had prepared the bathtub for him. He hadn't accounted for the bard to already be in the bath when he entered and was greeted by Jaskier's bare freckled shoulders. The bard was washing his arms, humming to himself a soft melody.

"Geralt, you're still in one piece I hope," he said without turning around. Behind him, Geralt watched with interest how he straightened in the water, revealing more tantalising wet skin. The curve of his elegant neck called to him. He didn't mind this new turn of events at all.

"I am. You're in my bath."

"Yours?" Jaskier looked at him over his shoulder, skin flushed from the hot water.

A small smile stretched Geralt's lips. Jaskier scoffed and caused the water to splash around as he turned to lean on the wooden rim. The tub could barely fit him, his pert ass sticking out and feet dangling out, toes wiggling.

"Never heard of sharing, dear Witcher? It's a rather small tub, however, so one of us might have to sit on the other." He winked and pushed back his fringe, then reached for his ale on a small bench.

"Of course, if you can withstand two hundred pounds of witcher."

"There's only one way to find out."

Geralt hummed. He put down the tray on the bench and started working on his armour. He eyed Jaskier who was serving himself to the bread but didn't comment on it. It served him right that he choked on it as soon as Geralt lifted his shirt over his head and unbuttoned his trousers, letting them drop to the floor. He hadn't bothered with underclothes. He felt his heavy gaze follow him to the washbasin where he cleaned most of the mud and grime off. Water splashed some more behind him before a light smell hit his nose: one of Jaskier's bath oils the bard knew Geralt preferred.

He stepped in the bath easily enough, with Jaskier tucking his legs in. It was sitting down and leaning against him that Geralt was reluctant to do, unused to the position and uncomfortable at having someone behind him. It was a ridiculous fear, and yet.

Jaskier sensed it, of course he did, and didn't force him back. Instead he put his legs on both sides of the witcher and draped himself against him, tucking his chin on his shoulder.

"You and I both know you could snap me like a twig. I only want to hold you."

Slowly, Geralt relaxed, moulding his back against Jaskier's chest, his thick chest hair gently tickling his skin. "Never been held before," the witcher mumbled. He took Jaskier's arms to wrap them around himself. This was nice. Jaskier nuzzled his neck and pressed a kiss there.

"I can tell. I still expect you to fuck me into the mattress after this."

Geralt laughed and started eating. While he did, Jaskier took a cloth and washed his front, his touch clinical for the most part.

"Want me to wash your hair?" He asked when Geralt was done with his food. Geralt agreed and enjoyed his clever fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp under the pretence of applying floral oil. He was getting hard, a persistent weight on his lower back, and Geralt wondered if he'd reacted like that every time he took care of the witcher. A pity he hadn't acted on it, if so.

"There. Mud and blood free."

"Thank you." He turned around, grabbed the pitcher Jaskier had used. "Let me do yours." Jaskier seemed surprised by the offer. He'd never washed his hair before, always only the other way around. Jaskier usually took his bath in private or while Geralt was away, and it'd never occurred to him to just _offer,_ thinking it wouldn't be appreciated. That was foolish of him, as Jaskier turned to a puddle under his touch. Geralt couldn't properly straddle him for a lack of space and instead sat on one of his thighs, not putting his whole weight down despite Jaskier's reassurance. His callouses yanked on his strands a few times despite his carefulness. His hair was so thick, he made sure it was all properly washed with his clumsy fingers, too big for such tender work.

Jaskier was breathing faster, red mouth slightly opened as his half-lidded eyes stared up at him. It might've also been because of Geralt's knee nudging his cock and balls. Geralt leaned down once he was done and lightly nipped his top lip with his sharp teeth, grinning at the gasp it elicitated.

"Come on," he said and rose out of the bath. Jaskier had an eyeful of his glistening hard cock and clambered out behind him. They patted themselves dry and Jaskier laid on his back on the narrow straw bed, tugging on his dick.

"I wouldn't mind you walking around naked some more, dear," he said, looking as gorgeous as a painting in this sorry-looking room. The cinnamon scent of lust followed him as he retrieved a vial of plain oil. He sure didn't want to put necrophage or specter oil on his dick by accident. He joined Jaskier who pulled him on top of him, eager and warm. They kissed, Geralt's tongue brushing the back of his teeth and sliding against his. Filthy and sloppy. He moaned when Jaskier tugged on his wet hair and grounded down into him as a result to rub their groins together, again and again.

Jaskier felt so good underneath him, soft skin and fuzzy hair and strong limbs embracing him without hesitation, without an ounce of fear about him. Geralt let go of his swollen mouth, a string of saliva stretching between them until Jaskier sucked it in, to press wet kisses down the side of his neck. He bit his pulse point and felt it beat faster. Jaskier whined and turned his head to give him better access. He also wrapped his legs around his waist, holding on tight.

"I dreamt of this so many times," he panted. "Can't believe this is happening."

Geralt grabbed his jaw to make him look at him. "Not a dream." He punctuated his words by rolling his hips into his. "I've always wanted you, but you were a brat who hadn't earned my cock."

"And now I'm a brat who has?" Jaskier swept his thumb over his mouth. Geralt swirled his tongue around it, the simple gesture undoing Jaskier.

"Yes. At least your frolics won't cause me any more trouble if I pound you hard enough."

Jaskier's cock twitched and he let out a small cuss. "So far it's been all talks and no walks, dear heart. I'd very much enjoy your fat cock in me right about now and said pounding."

Geralt straightened up between his legs. He slid his hands down his chest to his narrow hips. His hair was askew, on its way to dry completely wild, and his neck was mottled with bruises, too few if Geralt was asked. He intended to add more to the collection once the pressing urge, _want,_ to bury himself balls deep in the bard was satisfied. He dropped some oil on his fingers and rubbed them on Jaskier's pretty pink hole, teasing him more than was necessary just for the glare he sent Geralt.

"Come on, I've been hard since the middle of my performance."

"Why, had some pretty girl giving you soulful glances?" His index easily slid inside. His insides were smooth and soft. His cock dribbled a drop of pre-cum on the sheets at the feel, and he quickly added a second finger to start relaxing the muscles.

"No, I kept thinking of your head between my thighs and how talented your mouth is. I can say your fingers are just as good to nhhh- fuck!"

Geralt curled his now three fingers upwards, touching the spot of pleasure in him. "As good to fuck? I suppose wielding swords bring flexibility to the wrists."

Jaskier laughed and looked at him with fondness. "Shut up and come here."

Geralt, for once, did as he was told. They kissed hungrily and he quickly oiled his cock, spilling some of the oil on Jaskier in his hurry, but the latter didn't seem to mind, more interested in watching Geralt's cock breach him, his hands tight on his shoulders. He gasped and stayed relaxed until Geralt bottomed out. His insides shivered as they struggled to adjust to Geralt's large girth.

Geralt pushed Jaskier's hair out of his eyes, holding himself on one arm. "Good?"

"Fuck, yes." Jaskier grinned and tapped his ass with his sole. "Move."

Geralt followed his promise of fucking him into the mattress. Once he gave a few experimental thrusts, he shifted and grabbed Jaskier's thighs to put his legs on his shoulders instead. He widened his stance and pushed into him, _hard._ Jaskier gasped. The next thrust rattled the bed, and it was a good thing it didn't have a headboard, because Geralt was just starting, witcher stamina be good for something other than killing. From Jaskier's punched out moans and continuous stream of curses, he was enjoying himself, a lot. He clung to Geralt as the witcher maintained a fast, deep pace, only stopping to grind balls deep in him, never tiring of Jaskier's pleasured expression.

Jaskier started laughing at some point, drunk on pleasure, a twinkle in his eyes and his flush extending all the way down to his chest.

"Alright?" Geralt asked him, slowing down.

"Yes, absolutely." Jaskier was still grinning as he wiggled his toes on each side of Geralt's head and curled his fingers around his wrists. "I love you."

"Oh. I love you too." Geralt smiled back at him and leaned down to bring him in another soul-searing kiss. Jaskier started laughing again and Geralt joined him.

There was a novelty to Geralt's next actions, knowing the one he loved returned his feelings. He straightened up to shift on his knees and get a better grip. He smoothed his hands down Jaskier's hairy thighs, squeezed the meatiest spot, and slammed back home. Jaskier felt as wonderful, tight and hot, muscles trembling with his imminent orgasm.

"Don't stop, please," Jaskier gasped. He reached for his cock to stroke himself in earnest, his eyes losing focus more and more under Geralt unyieldingly pounding into him.

"Are you about to come?" Geralt said, his voice reaching a lower octave. For a reason beyond him, Jaskier's heart always beat faster whenever that happened, usually when he was telling him to stay put during contracts. Perhaps there would be an easier way to make sure he stayed at camp from now on.

"Yes, so close," Jaskier panted and shuddered.

"Fuck, you're so pretty like that. Begging for my cock."

"Love your huge cock, it feels sooo good."

Geralt groaned and felt his own pleasure start to gather low in his groin. "Then come, Jaskier. Come for me."

Jaskier's hand turned frantic before he cried out and came, head thrown back. He spilled all over his fingers and stomach, his ass spasming and sucking in Geralt's cock like a vice.

"Good boy," Geralt said, and Jaskier's flush deepened.

It wasn't long before the witcher came as well, pumping his come deep in Jaskier. He relaxed his hands and gently put Jaskier's legs down. His cock slipped free of his loose hole, come dribbling on the sheets. Jaskier looked debauched and fucked out, covered in sweet and other bodily fluids. Gorgeous and finally Geralt's to worship.

"Melitele's tits, you're already getting hard again," the bard noticed with awe. Geralt palmed his slick cock and braced a hand beside Jaskier's head.

"I'll give you a minute to recover," he grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://cap-sweet-and-salty-sadness.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptainMarianna).

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://cap-sweet-and-salty-sadness.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptainMarianna). I currently take commissions, you can find the infos on my Tumblr.


End file.
